Why?
by NaruhinaFan13149
Summary: It's been several years since Naruto has defeated Madara and Obito Uchiha and has become the hokage of Konoha and the husband of Hinata, But oh what's this? Hinata has discoverd what naruto and her friends have been doing with eachother for these past years, Will she ever forgive them for what they've done? *on hold for editing*
1. Chapter 1

**Kaitlyn: Ok so this story just popped up in my head so I was like why not I mean this is probably what would happen if naruto did have a harem and I'm sorry if I've insulted all the Ino,Sakura,Tenten,Shion,and temari fans but I had to do this**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn doesn't own naruto kishimoto does **

"Talking"

'thinking'

**'Kyuubi speaking/Inner Hinata'**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she got up and got ready to leave the hospital when one of her co-workers walked up to her to tell her something.

"What is it now ami?" Hinata asked the nurse with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Hinata but I saw something shocking and came to tell you..and it concerns your so 'bff's' and your husband" Ami said with a serious expression.

"Well what is it, it can't be bad can it?" Hinata asked.

Ami shook her head and said "Naruto or should I say lord hokage has been having an affair with you with lots of other women especially with your bff's".

"W-What this must be some kind of joke ami if it is its not funny!" Hinata said as she felt suddenly nervous and curious wondering if it was true.

"If you don't believe me hurry home now, lord hokage isn't expecting you home yet" Ami said with a bit of sympothy for hinata.

"Ya ill see ya later ami!" Hinata yelled as she ran home as fast as she could.

"Bye..and good luck Hinata" Ami said sadly as she turned around and went back to work.

* * *

**Namizake/ Uzumaki House**

Hinata landed in front of her and naruto's house. 'Ami must be lying when she said naruto had a harem she must he would never do that to me, to us..' Hinata thought as she put a hand on her stomach.

Hinata slowly opened the door and walked inside and was suprised to see light coming from upstairs. She slowly walked up the stairs and walked to her and naruto's bedroom her eyes widened when she heard moans, screams, and slowly opened her and naruto's bedroom door and she immediately felt like a knife stabbed her heart and had to hold back a sob.

There on the bed was Naruto and his clones with Ino, Sakura, Temari, Shion, Some random villager and...Tenten were sucking a naruto clone dick while the other one was fucking each one of them from behind, But Hinata was more focused on the real naruto and shion he was holding her in his lap while she was bouncing up and down in his dick.

Hinata slowly shut the door and put her hands on over where her heart was and as she tried to hold back the tears.

'This pain..' Hinata thought as her hand clutched where her heart is and as tears started to fall down her face 'It hurts so much knowing naruto and my friends were doing this stuff for the past years'.

* * *

**Kaitlyn: well chapter one is done and if your wondering why I posted this story and didn't update "the cute hyuga" don't worry I'm just still working on tsunades explanation part.**

**Hinata: *Sobbing* P-Please review!**

**Kaitlyn: Bye everyone and a good thankgiving break or vacation! Shh it will be ok soon Hinata I promise *hugs***

**Hinata: *Sobbing* I-If you say so**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata: Bout Damn time you came back!**

**Kaitlyn: I Have my reasons i got a science project to do ya know! And i'm also excited since the naruto movie show's today!  
**

**Disclaimer: Kaitlyn Doesn't own naruto, Kishimoto does**

'Thinking'

''Talking''

**Inner Hinata/Kyuubi/Sakura Speaking**

* * *

Hinata's shoulders shook as she silently sobbed to herself while she thought about what she saw in her and naruto's bedroom. Hinata sniffed since she finally stopped crying, and looked at the wedding ring naruto gave her on their wedding and clenched her fist together.

'No I won't cry..I will be strong and not let what naruto did get to me!' Hinata thought determined as she raised her head high.

**'Hell ya! Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari, that random villager girl and Shion are married right?' ****Inner Hinata asked.**

'All of them are married except for shion, ino, and that random villager girl, why?' Hinata thought back to inner hinata.

**'Well we could just I don't know...bring their husbands here or we could ****kidnap them and beat the shit out of them for fucking our naruto!' Inner Hinata said.**

'Or we could do both..' Hinata said in her mind.

'**Both it is then!' ****Inner Hinata said with a evil smirk on her face.**

**'sweet **vengence **is **ou**rs**' Hinata and Inner Hinata said in sync with an evil chuckle, While hinata made three shadow clones.

* * *

**First Target: Sasuke  
**

Sasuke was walking towards the hokage's office after an S-Ranked Mission he had for 3 days, Until he suddenly stopped walking when he heard someone calling his name.

''Sasuke-san!'' 'Hinata' said as she ran towards him.

''Hn, Hinata I thought I told you to stop calling me that and to just call me sasuke'' Sasuke said as he turned around to speak with her.

''Oops, well I just came to tell you something has happend to Sakura and you need to follow me, quickly!'' 'Hinata' said in a serious tone while secretly she was smirking in her mind.

''Nani!? What happend to her!?'' Sasuke said in a alarmed tone as he looked at her seriously.

''It's too serious to say here so follow me and i'll show you what happend to her'' 'Hinata' said as she turned around preparing to jump on the roofs.

''Hai!'' Sasuke said as both 'hinata' and him started to jump roof from roof.

**'All According to plan..' ****Inner Hinata said with a smirk.**

* * *

**Second Target: Neji  
**

Neji was walking towards the Hyuga Compoud from the training ground when all of a sudden 'hinata' appeared in front of him in a swirl of water.

''Hinata-sama? What are you doing here?'' Neji asked 'hinata' in confusion.

''TenTen told me to come get you and bring you to her'' 'Hinata' said.

''Oh, well lead the way then'' Neji said.

''Oh and Neji-niisan just call me hinata not hinata-sama'' 'Hinata' said with a smile as she started to run towards the Namizake/Uzumaki compound.

''H-Hai Hinata-sam..I mean Hinata'' Neji said as he followed after her.

* * *

**Third Target: Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was having a peaceful nap until he heard a knock on his door which made him mutter 'troublesome' while getting out of bed to answer the door. Shikamaru finally got downstairs and went to open the door while yawning, when he did open the door he saw 'hinata' and asked, "Hinata what are you doing here?"

"Temari told me to wake you up and bring you to where she is" 'hinata' explained.

"what does that troublesome woman want now" Shikamaru said with a lazy sigh.

"don't ask me I just came to bring you where she was, since your being lazy right now I'll just teleport us there" 'hinata' said while grabbing shikamaru's hand and teleporting them to the uzumaki/namizake compound in a swirl of water.

* * *

**Uzumaki/Namizake Compound**

All the 'hinata's' landed or teleported in front of the real hinata and Uzumaki/Namizake compound with sasuke, neji, and shikamaru.

"Why am I here? I thought you said sakura was in danger" sasuke asked angrily while hinata's clones all poofed away.

"Yes, this is most troublesome I thought you said temari wanted to see me" Shikamaru said as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I thought you said tenten wanted to speak with me" neji said with narrowed eyes.

"They do but let me tell you where you are all suppose to go and meet them in the house now, go to the bedroom I share with naruto, it's upstairs to the right, and open the door and you'll see them." Hinata said with a smirk.

"why are they in your bedroom?" Shikamaru asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

"Well that's just where they wanted to go and meet you, now stop asking me questions your wives need you" hinata said as she looked at her nails.

"fine but if I find out your lying.." Neji said as he looked up with his byakugan activated, "I'll beat the shit out of you whether your my cousin or not".

"Hn, let's go guys" sasuke said as he went into the house, with neji and Shikamaru following.

**'In five, four, three, two, and one' Inner hinata said as she giggled when she heard three alarmed yells.**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji yelled from inside the house.

All hinata and inner hinata did was giggle innocently and think or say in sync '**let's **go **and** join **the **fun, **ne?'**

* * *

**Kaitlyn: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**hinata: please review!**


	3. Hold

I'm sorry for all those who wanted a update on this story, I've realized that I have made tons of word errors or mistakes and I need to fix those, so right now **The Cute Hyuga** and **Why**will be on hold...please forgive me.


End file.
